Supernatural Hogwarts 2
by SiriusFanfictions
Summary: After Harry's fifth year has ended, TFW has decided to come back and teach. But now there is another angel at Hogwarts. Gabriel is going to teach, but will more than teaching come out of his presence? And what is Voldemort planning this time? Will TFW be able to survive this year? What about Harry? Find out and read my second part to my three part series. Pairings: Destiel/Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

_So here is the first chapter of my second part. Just going to let you know, Gabriel will be with Sam (slow process, but it will happen) BUT I won't be putting the pair up like with Dean and Cas. The reason being that Harry is still a big part of this series. So I will be putting the pairing in the description to let you know._

Gabriel popped in when everyone was barley away, and Dean showed his annoyance with a growl. "What's wrong Dean-o? Didn't get anything with my brother last night?"

"It's too damn early. Why are you even here?"

"I want to share every moment with you guys on my first day as a Professor. We are leaving for Hogwarts today."

Sam turned to Gabriel, annoyed as well for getting up this early. "We don't need to leave right now."

Gabriel gave Sam a pout. "Do you want to spend time with me Sam? I thought you loved me."

Sam sighed, face a bit red, as he gave Gabriel a look. "Look, come back in a few hours, and we can spend as much time as you want together."

Gabriel gave Sam a wink and a smirk. "I knew you loved being with me. See you later!." and then he was gone.

Dean looked at Sam and gave him a smile. "I didn't know you and Gabriel had a thing. You should have told me Sammy, I feel hurt." He held his chest like he was shot, and then gave a small laugh.

"Jerk." Sam said as he threw a pillow at Dean.

"Bitch." Dean automatically said as he threw it back at Sam.

"Will you both knock it off." Cas hissed out. "And Dean, do not mock your brother. It's rude. If he is having a sexual relationship with my brother, it is his business."

Sam's face grew redder, as Dean started laughing hard. Sam yelled at them to stop, and pulled the covers up, and hid his face in the pillow.

"There are times that I'm glad for your lack of understanding of social cues" Dean chuckled.

Castiel tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Dean shook his head and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Nothing. It means nothing.

Dean then turned to go back in his room "I am tired, going to get a few more hours of rest."

Cas stopped him, a look on his face. "Why don't you wait up for a while."

Dean looked a bit confused. "Why would I-" Then he realized, and he got a smile on his face. "Well let's go. Sleep can wait."

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Cas was ready to go back to Hogwarts, the other two finishing up. But he didn't know how long that would take, as he saw that Gabriel was bothering them. He didn't worry too much about that as he went to Harry's room. Cas had found out the way Harry's relatives treated him, and wouldn't allow Harry to stay with them.

He had Harry packed everything they had, and took him to the small house that was provided for them. The three had even taken Harry back to the states when they visited Bobby. Bobby had been very fond of the boy, and told him a few of his stories. Harry had a great time, and he was enjoying his stay with the three.

Once Harry was done with Hogwarts, Cas had told him that he could come with them back to the States. There was an American wizarding community, and Harry would be able to find a wizard job there. If Harry didn't want to, he was always welcomed to visit. Harry said he would think about it, but thank them for the offer.

Cas knocked on Harry's door and was let in. "Are you all packed?"

"Just about. Can't wait to see my friends again. I have letters..but they aren't the same."

"You could have visited them." Cas pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to get to know you all better. You are allowing me to stay with you guys. Even if you didn't have to."

Harry did get to know each one of them more. He even got to know Gabriel more. All four were very protective of Harry. They came to care for him a lot, and would do anything for him.

"Harry. You know that we will never let you go back to your relatives. You should have never gone to them."

Harry nodded and gave him a smile. "I know." He then pulled out a letter. "It only says that Gabriel and Professor Slughorn will be Professors. Not what they will teach. I figured that Professor Slughorn will teach Defense. But what about Gabriel?"

Harry only knew what Professor Slughorn would teach because Dumbledore had asked Harry to go with him to talk to Slughorn. Dumbledore figured that Slughorn would be willing to teach if Harry was there when asked. He was correct, and Slughorn joined the staff.

"I know what he will teach, but you will have to wait, like everyone else."

Harry pulled a face but didn't say anything. Looked like one of the faces Dean pulled, definitely something Harry picked up."I got to finish packing. I will let you know when I am done." Cas nodded and left.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

The Sorting Ceremony was finished, and the students went to eat the food that appeared in front of them. Ron had turned to Harry asking. "The new Professor, the shorter one. He looks close with our Supernatural Professors. Do you know if he is a muggle?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you are staying with them." Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure. It hasn't been brought up. All I know is that he comes by a lot." That wasn't true. Or at least part of it wasn't. Cas had informed him that Gabriel was going to pose as a wizard, a halfblood if anyone asked.

Once everyone was pretty much done eating, Dumbledore stood up and did his typical speech. But at the end he added a few things.

"Your new Defense Professor, is Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn will take the Potions position, with Professor Snape taking Defense." He allowed the claps and once it died down, he continued, "We have a friend of your Supernatural Professor. He will be helping out any Professor that needs it. But he will mainly be working with Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures. His name is Professor Trickster. And before you ask, he is a wizard."

That didn't help a few pureblood's attitudes though, for what wizard was friends with muggles? Draco had thought the same thing, but he was sort of friends with Sam. But he knew that he would have to be careful and not get caught talking to him privately. The Dark Lord has given him a task, and he will not fail.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Dean gave out a relieved sigh as he sank into the couch. "I am glad we do not have lessons to teach on the first day back."

Gabriel came up behind him. "I am excited to teach. All the students will learn my ways, the Trickster ways."

Dean gave him a glare. "You say that now. Anyways, go bother me later. You can go flirt with Sam."

Sam's head shot up. "No! I am going to plan our lessons. You need to help Dean. Cas and I will not be doing all the work this year."

Gabriel gave Dean a smirk. "Yeah, Dean-o. Listen to your brother." He then turned to Sam. "And I think you can multitask." he sat down next to Sam, brushing his shoulder against Sam's. "Unless you can't handle my flirting."

Sam gave him a look, face growing red, Gabriel giving him a smirk. "Don't blame me, your brother said it was flirting." He then got closer and whispered in Sam's ear. "Not that I am denying it."

Sam's face got redder and he quickly got up. He started muttering that he was going to the library. By himself. Gabriel gave him a small chuckle but didn't follow.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

"I can't believe that Snape got the Defense post. He's been trying for years, looks like Dumbledore finally allowed it." Ron complained.

Harry wasn't too happy about that development, but if he was being honest, he had other things on his mind. Not that he could share his thoughts with his friends. Instead he just voiced the same complaints about Snape.

Hermione, wanting to change the subject asked Harry "So how was your summer Harry? Being with the Professors?"

Harry, glad of the new distraction, smiled. "It was great. Better than being with my aunt and uncle. I got to go to the United States, and met this old hunter, Bobby. He told so many stories. I also got to go on a few hunts myself, supervised of course. They live in this cool bunker, but I'm not allowed to share where."

Ron and Hermione's faces lit up and they silently begged Harry to tell them more.

"I also met this guy named Kevin. He's so intelligent, knows so much. Probably would hold his own against Hermione." Harry held back the fact that Kevin was a prophet, knowing that wasn't something he should mention.

Hermione and Ron had so many thoughts running in their heads, and they asked as much as they could. Harry answered the best he could, without giving out too much information.

_So how was chapter one? I know Supernatural canon is a bit off but I'm mainly focusing on the Harry Potter canon. Besides, Supernatural canon doesn't really play a big part in the story. As the story mentioned, the boys have the bunker. Bobby and Kevin are alive. What I haven't mentioned in the story is that Jack isn't in the story (to many powerful beings already in play). Lucifer is in Hell with Michael and Adam. Chuck is still known as Chuck and Amara isn't known. Sam did go through the trials, and it went pretty much the same, except Castiel took care of Sam's healing. Castiel never worked with Metaton, so Heaven wasn't shut down. Crowley isn't in the story but may show up later. Gabriel survived Lucifer's attack and showed back up to help the boys in the last part. If there are any other questions, let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so mad at myself that I put Slughorn as the new Defense teacher and not the Potions teacher in my first chapter. I had it fixed, so you won't see that mistake. But for those who read the chapter before I fixed it, did you notice? If you did, was it not that important to you? I am not upset at anyone but myself, I was just wondering if people paid attention, because I didn't until I started writing Chapter 2._

Just as Dumbledore warned, Harry was invited to join Slughorn's exclusive club, Slug Club. Hermione was also invited, as well as a few other students, and Harry could see that Ron wasn't very happy that his two best friends were invited and not him. But Harry could care less about Slughorn's club. He only joined because Dumbledore asked him too, with Cas's approval.

Harry had also gotten a messed up potion book, filled with corrections. Harry didn't plan on taking Potions, because his O.W.L.S weren't good enough for Snape, but they were good enough for Slughorn. So Harry didn't have a book, nor did Ron who also re-joined the class. There were only two copies left, one in good shape and one that was worn down. The two fought for the good copy, and Harry ended up with the worn down one.

But it wasn't a bad option, Harry's book was very helpful. It helped him win the potion, Felix Felicis, because of the corrections. Hermione was upset over the fact, and she had often asked about the book. Harry avoided her questions as much as she could. Slughorn, who was interested in Harry because of his fame, was now delighted in Harry's potion making.

"At least Potions is more bearable with Snape no longer teaching." Ron stated while walking out of the Potions classroom.

"But now he is teaching Defense." Hermione pointed out.

Ron let out a groan with that realization. "Snape is going to ruin that class!"

Hermione shook her head "Ronald stop complaining, Snape is just doing his job."

"But you can't disagree that Snape is really unfair in his lessons. He clearly favors the Slytherins." Harry said.

Hermione really couldn't deny that, everyone noticed the way Snape treated the Slytherins compared to the other Houses. "Well either way, we have Care of Magical Creatures, and we don't want to be late."

"It's going to be interesting, we have that new Professor teaching." Ron spoke, sounding a bit excited. "Do you think he'll be a serious teacher, or be like our Supernatural Professors, who know how to have fun?"

"I doubt he will be teaching." Hermione stated, and when noticing Ron and Harry's confused looks she added. "Dumbledore said he will be helping out Hagrid. He will probably be watching over the class, and not teaching it."

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Doesn't matter if he is teaching or not. It does matter if he is going to ruin the class or not." He then turned to Harry. "When he came over, did he seem fun or boring?"

"He always seemed up for some pranks and stuff when he visited." Harry gave a pause. "But that was outside of school. I have no idea what kind of Professor he will be."

"And it shouldn't matter." Hermione stated. "As long as he is fair, and does his job right."

"Of course it matters Hermione!" Ron protested while they were walking down towards Hagrid's hut. "We don't want a class like History or Magic."

Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads, and didn't say anything. They were already at Hagrid's Hut, waiting for the lesson to start.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

"Our firs' lesson we 'ave the Diricawl." Hagrid started, taking the students to the crates that held the Diricawl. "They can be tricky, can jus' disappear an' reappear anywhere."

Gabriel took a look at the creatures and his face lit up in recognition "Those look like Dodos, they were exterminated by humans, my father was very-" He caught himself and shook his head "My father was very interested in the birds. He was a muggleborn, so he heard about them in school."

Hagrid look a bit confused but then nodded "Yeah, muggle call 'em, Dodos. They would've bin killed off if they didn' disappear. Muggles think their dead, bu' wizards know the truth."

He let one of the Diricawls out and showed them off to the students and gave them a few more facts about them. Gabriel helped out as much as he was needed, and gave some input when asked. Nearing the end, Hagrid allowed questions to be asked, as many students wanted to know Gabriel more.

"So what kind of name is Trickster, it's not a wizard's name." A student asked from the back.

"As I said, my father was muggleborn. So you wouldn't know his last name, which is Trickster. My mother was a pureblood, but again you wouldn't know her last name either."

Gabriel was asked why not, and he gave a small smirk and a little laugh. "As you can tell, I don't share the same accent as you. I am from America, and even though my mother was a pureblood, you wouldn't know anything about her."

"How did Dumbledore find out about you? As you were from America?" Ron asked.

"As you have seen, I am close to Professor Novak. He is like family to me. My father knew his parents. And there is no doubt that he isn't close to Winchesters." He gave a little chuckle "Very close to Dean-o, in fact."

"Are you not close to the Winchesters?" asked Neville.

Gabriel gave a little sigh "The Winchesters and I have a long history. They helped me, I helped them, I ruined a part of their life, they do the same to me." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I still care about them a lot."

Harry knew the history Gabriel had with the Winchesters, but he could tell that Gabriel's words confused the other students. They were probably wondering how two muggles could help a wizard, let alone ruin their life. But they didn't have a chance to ask, as Hagrid turned their attention away from Gabriel.

"Yer homework is ter write a paper 'bout Diricawls an' compare 'em ter apparition. Remember their abilities they 'ave, an' how that protected 'em from muggles."

Harry left with his friends and he noticed a few students stay to talk with Gabriel for a few minutes. Ron looked like he wanted to ask Gabriel some questions of his own, but decided he could ask Harry instead, as his friend was an easier way to get answers from.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Harry and Hermione were invited to a Slugorn party, where only those who were part of Slug Club would be there. Nothing was particularly interesting, just Slugorn asking a lot of questions. Hermione confused a lot of people when talking about her parent's job as dentists. Harry found the situation funny, as the majority of the students didn't understand what she was saying, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the whole thing.

Harry tried to talk to Slughorn after the dinner concluded, as Dumbledore wanted him to get close to Slughorn for his memories, but was ignored. Slughorn apologized but stated that he was too busy to have time to talk. He did invite Harry to come by tomorrow, if he still wanted to talk.

He sighed as he left, with no progress with Slughorn. And he didn't even know the reason why Dumbledore wanted him to get close to Slughorn. All he said was that Slughorn had a memory that Dumbledore needs. The one he had was corrupt, and he knew that Slughorn had the uncorrupted memory. Harry asked what the importance of this memory was, but Dumbledore said that Harry will know when it was time.

He decided to go to talk to Cas, to let out his frustrations, but when he went to his room, Harry was told that Cas wasn't there. When he knocked on the door, Dean opened the door and greeted Harry.

"It's just me in here. Cas is off grading papers, and Gabriel dragged Sam off who knows where."

"What's up with those two anyways." Harry asked.

"Well Gabriel is teasing Sam, laying on the flirting kind of thick. I am not sure if he really likes Sam, but I have a feeling that he does." He gave a sigh "Sammy is being a bit stubborn, kind of like I was when I first realized I like Cas. I wouldn't admit it for months, and I think Sammy is doing the same."

"I thought you would be over protective of Sam. Because of the history with Gabriel."

Dean gave a small chuckle. "It's more fun to mess with Sammy. But I think Gabriel gets the message. And he does care about Sam."

Harry gave him a short head in agreement.

Dean then looked at Harry. "So what's up with you? Why do you need Cas?"

Harry looked at the ground. "I just need to rant a little, and Cas is usually good with that kind of stuff." He turned to go. "I can leave and talk to him later."

Dean shook his head. "You can stay here. If you want to just talk, I am available. I don't mind, nothing much going on with me right now."

Harry gave him a smile. "Thanks. But I can't stay long. Curview, I don't want to get into trouble."

Dean gave a small laugh. "I'm Professor, don't worry about it."

Dean led Harry inside and invited him to sit. "So what's got you all stressed?'

"I was told to get close to Slughorn. Get him to trust me. Dumbledore said he needed a memory from Slughorn, and that he trusted me to get it." He gave a pause. "But he won't tell me why this memory is important. Just that it's important and that I will know why later. It's like he trusts me to get the memory but doesn't trust me to know why I need to."

Dean didn't say anything for a while, waiting until Harry was done with what he had to say. Once he was done, Dean gave his input.

"Dumbledore is a good man, he is trying to defeat Voldemort, who I also want gone as soon as possible. But some of his decisions, I don't agree on. Like sending you to live with the Dursleys. He said it was to protect you, but you guys have spells to do so." Dean shifted on the couch a bit, looking at Harry more. "He wouldn't even explain how living with the Dursleys could protect you. And when Cas offered to let you live with us, he fought us because of the protection he talked about, knowing very well that Cas's angel magic is very powerful."

Harry nodded his head, understanding what Dean meant. But that just frustrated him more. Dean noticed this and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, trust Dumbledore, he has done great things." Seeing that Harry was still unsure added, "But if you still feel the same way after a few weeks, let Cas know, He knows how to handle Dumbledore." He got up from the couch. "Now, it's time for you to get some sleep, class doesn't stop just because you are tired. I will walk with you, just in case you run into any Professor, or Flich for that matter."

Harry got up and left with Dean, feeling a little bit better. He wasn't as close to the Winchesters as he was to Cas, but he trusted them all the same. And he was glad that he was able to talk to them about stuff he was frustrated with. Harry knew he was lucky that they started teaching at Hogwarts, and Harry didn't know what would have happened if they weren't teaching.

_So we see Dean's feelings about Dumbledore, and that Harry has been getting frustrated with Dumbledore. Again, I am writing this to bash Dumbledore, but to give you some of the character's thoughts about his choices. You also got to see some of Gabriel's fake backstory, and he almost slipped up. Any guesses what he was going to say? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't written about Sam for a while, so I decided to with this chapter. And I will probably do a Gabriel chapter soon. This chapter will show Sam's thoughts about what Gabriel has been doing. The flirting. But that won't be the main focus, just a small part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!_

Sam couldn't understand Gabriel lately. Sure, he has been his normal trickster self, but it's been different with Sam. It was more suggestive. Gabriel was saying things to Sam that Dean would say to Cas. And everytime he did, Sam couldn't hold down the blush that crept up his neck. It was worse when Gabriel didn't have any class, and he came to find Sam, only to tease him. It made Sam unfocused and flustered.

Dean has also been teasing him, calling Gabriel Sam's boyfriend. Fortunately, Dean had stopped not even a week later, after Sam asked Cas to do something about it. He did not want to know what Cas threatened to make him stop. Cas couldn't do anything about Gabriel though, and it didn't look like Gabriel was stopping.

But honestly Sam didn't know if he really wanted Gabriel to stop. Sure, it was embarrassing, leaving his face red. But he had to admit that he liked some of the stuff Gabriel did. The light touches on his shoulders, the small hugs. The compliments and even some of the teasing. He wouldn't admit that to Gabriel though, he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to admit any feelings he may have, because he was still unsure about the whole thing.

His thoughts were interrupted, from none other than Gabriel himself. He gave Sam a smirk. "I am here for our scheduled 'hang out'"

Sam gave him a confused look. "When was this planned?"

"Right now. I just planned it when I walked in." Gabriel gave him another smirk.

Sam shook his head "I can't..I have papers to grade.."

"Com'on Sam." He sat on the desk Sam was using. "Just make Dean-o do it."

"You know he isn't going to do it, Cas and him are out on a date today."

Gabriel gave a small pout. "That can wait, and you know it. I just wanna hang out with you. I love hanging out with you."

Sam focused a blush down and gave him a small sigh "You aren't going to give this up are you?"

Gabriel shook his head "Nope. You are stuck with me even if you don't leave this classroom."

Sam gave a small nod and finished off the paper he was working on. "Alright. We can go. What's your plan for today anyways?"

"Well it's a nice Sunday afternoon, which makes me wonder why you are stuck doing homework. Anyway, I figure we will hang out at Hogsmeade, Dumbledore told me a bit about it."

Sam nodded his head "Sounds great."

The two walked to Hogsemede and when they got there, he saw Dean and Cas. Dean had seen them as well, and walked up to them, with Cas following behind. When he got there he gave them a smile, and saw their hands clasped together.

"Hey, I didn't know you too was going on a date. You should have told me."

Sam noticed where Dean's eyes were at and his face felt warm. He didn't even realize that Gabriel had grabbed onto his hand. "We are just...uh.."

"Me and you brother are just hanging out. I dragged him out of boredom." Gabriel said, saving Sam from embarrassment. He gave him a thankful smile.

Dean just shook his head and patted his brother's back. "Alright Sammy, Cas and I will leave you be. We have our own date to get to."

He grabbed onto Cas's hand and turned away. Before he got too far away, Sam heard him call out "Have fun with your date!" and then a warning remark from Cas.

Sam shook his head, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

After the final lesson of the day, Sam decided to go down to the library. Dean had called him a nerd when he heard of Sam's plans, but he paid no mind. But when he was walking down to the library, he felt eyes upon him. He turned around, but he didn't see anyone. Shaking off the feeling he had, he kept walking. When he got to the library, he felt eyes upon him again, but once again he saw no one.

Trying to clear his thoughts, Sam quickly found a seat and sat down. He pulled out a book he wanted to read, and focused on that. He didn't have that feeling of somebody watching him, but he still felt a bit uneasy. He was basically alone, with only the librarian and a couple of students.

Sam didn't leave, because he knew he was being irrianal, and that he wasn't going to just go because of a feeling. And he knew that Dean would tease him endlessly, if he found out why he left. So he stayed, and just tried to focus on his reading.

He was so focused on reading that he didn't hear anyone sit across from him. Didn't feel their presence. When a voice addressed Sam, his heart nearly stopped, as he wasn't expecting to hear someone speak his name. But when he noticed who spoke to him, he calmed down a bit.

"I apologize Sam." Dumbledore spoke. "I didn't mean to startle you. But I needed to talk to you."

"You could have called me to your office."

"I was already out and saw that you were in the library. I decided that it would be easier to do it this way. " Dumbledore explained.

"Were you following me?" Sam asked.

Dumbledore looked confused "No Sam. I was walking the halls, and saw you sitting at one of the tables, by the door. Do you believe that you were being followed?"

Sam did, he still felt the stares but shook his head. "No, I am fine. What do you need."

"I need your help with Harry."

"Doesn't Cas help you with Harry? Why do you need my help?"

Dumbledore gave him a grim smile. "That's the thing. Castiel hasn't let me get involved lately. He is holding out. I figured you could talk to Castiel, so I could talk to him about Harry."

"Look I trust Cas, he is like family." Sam started. "I know you care a lot about Harry, and that you have great intentions. But Cas feels that what he is doing is right, and you have to trust that."

"But Castiel doesn't understand Harry like I do. Harry needs my guidance, and Castiel will need my help"

"I mean no offence, but I don't think he needs you." and when Sam saw Dumbledore open his mouth, he added quickly, "He is an angel, and even if he is very different from other angels, he knows what he is doing."

"Yes I know, but-" Sam didn't let him finish what he was going to say. "I will let Cas know of your concerns. But that's all I will do."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue more, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere, and left. Sam saw him leave, and let out a sigh. This was not going to end well.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Sam sat with Dean and Cas explaining what Dumbledore had asked of him. Throughout the explanation, both Cas and Dean didn't say anything. Cas had a thoughtful look, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Dean looked a bit annoyed, either at the situation, or Dumbledore himself. Dean had no problem with Dumbledore, but some of his actions made Dean wonder. It made Sam and Cas wonder as well, because all three of them couldn't understand the reasons for some of his decisions.

Once he finished what had occured, Cas spoke up. "I didn't think Dumbledore was so concerned about my choices. I had told him of my plans, and how I will watch over Harry."

"He is just concerned that you are not discussing everything with him." Sam explained.

"I can see how that would be wise to do so. But I did not think it was of importance to talk to Dumbledore about Harry. I will fix that situation as soon as possible."

Dean held his hand up. "Now hold on. Dumbledore could have talked to Harry himself. The kid is sixteen, and can be talked to like an adult. If he needs to talk to you to figure out what's going on, then he doesn't deserve to know."

"I can understand that, but Dumbledore has worried about Harry longer than I have."

Dean gave a snort. "Not that he has shown his worry." Seeing the looks on both Cas and Sam he added "Look, I have nothing against Dumbledore. But where was he before Harry came to Hogwarts. He was never checked on, just left with his awful relatives."

No one could deny that. Harry should never have been left with the Dursleys. They didn't care for him, and treated him horribly. And they knew Dumbledore had his reasons, but it still made their heads spin. They still respected him, so that's why Cas decided that he would talk to Dumbledore. Cas wasn't sure if he would let Dumbledore get involved in anything major, but Cas wouldn't leave Dumbledore in the dark.

"I will continue watching his actions, and he will know that. Harry will always be placed first, before any of Dumbledore's opinions."

Cas didn't think he would care about Harry as much as he did now, none of them did. Cas started off just watching over Harry, he knew that the boy was important, so that's why he agreed to do so. Then Cas started to get to know Harry more, saw his bright soul and started to care for him.

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and sighed. "Just let me know if anything goes sour, ok."

Cas turned to look at him "I doubt that will be the case, Dean. But if it makes you feel better, I will agree to do so."

Sam could tell that his brother was going to start doing and saying things to Cas, and wouldn't really care if Sam was there or not. He definitely didn't want to witness this, so he quickly got up. He said he was going to bed, and didn't look back.

_I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I hope you liked this chapter. I know it seems like I am bashing Dumbledore, but I tried not to. I don't write fanfics to bash characters, excluding Umbridge, so I hope that it didn't come across that way. Anyway, Sam and Gabriel had their first "date." What was your opinion about that? Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter is going to focus on the start of Sam and Gabe's relationship. Nothing major is going to happen between them, but it's a small start. Won't give you any spoilers, but I think you are going to like it. So if you don't like them together, then this chapter isn't for you. But I still hope you read it, because something important is at the end, that you will need to read for future chapters._

Many of the students who took Care of Magical Creatures, really liked Gabriel. Even the students who didn't have that class, liked him. He was by far the most laid back teacher they had. Didn't mean that he was always carefree, he had his rules and will enforce them when needed. But the general opinion was that they liked him. Harry was more embarrassed than anything else though. Harry spent last summer with him, and Gabriel became an uncle to him.

So when Gabriel became his usually joke-loving self, Harry could only shake his head. And Gabriel enjoyed pulling pranks, which Harry unfortunately was still a target of. Harry had witnessed on many occasions, the letters Gabriel would send to the twins. Not to mention the countless items Gabriel bought from their store. Everytime Gabriel got a letter back, he would smirk and there would be a new prank victim.

Harry would shudder every time he saw a letter come to Gabriel. Soon, the other students caught on to the letters and who they came from. So it became full panic mode when Gabriel would receive a letter. A few Professors had begged Dumbledore to put a stop to this, but Dumbledore knowing what Gabriel really was, couldn't do anything.

Harry, who was busy studying in the library, looked up when he heard someone sitting across him. Gabriel must have known that he was thinking about him, and him being an angel Harry wouldn't doubt that, because he was the one sitting there.

"Harry, I am here to collect you for a meeting I have arranged."

"What meeting?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You will find out when we get there. Cas and Dean-o are there already."

"What about Sam?"

Gabriel gave him a smirk. "All will be revealed when we get there. Have a little patience Harry."

Harry just shook his head, grabbed his stuff and followed Gabriel. It was a pretty quiet walk, with a few side comments from Gabriel. Once they got to their destination, which was an empty classroom, Harry sat down next to Cas and Dean. They looked as confused as Harry did, and Dean even looked a bit annoyed. Gabriel sat on the desk in front of them and smiled.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can begin."

"And where is Sam?" Dean asked.

"He is not needed in this little meeting. I only require you three, but he is very much part of this as you guys are."

"How the hell does that make sense? If he is part of it then he should be here." Dean had demanded, glaring slightly at Gabriel.

"Just trust me on this one." Gabriel said, sounding a bit unlike his normal self.

"I know I shouldn't, but I will. But let's hurry this up. Cas and I had plans, very specific plans."

Cas face flushed red, and let out a strained shout 'Dean." Harry was lucky that he got used to those comments that Dean would make. He didn't know if he could take it, if that wasn't the case.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

"So you are saying that you need our help to woo my brother?" Dean questioned, trying to wrap his head around what Gabriel was saying.

'Yes. I can normally do relationships on my own, but Sam is different." he looked at the three of them. "And Dean you are his brother, he is important to you. Cas you are also important to him as his friend. And even you Harry, you don't know him as well as us, but you are also close to him." he looks down. "That's why I have asked you guys to help me."

"What is your plan exactly?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I am also confused, how can I help you?" Harry wondered. He understood why Gabriel would ask Cas and Dean. But Harry was unsure why he was involved. He had become close with everyone in this room, as well as Sam. And he also felt that Sam deserved happiness, and if Gabriel would be the one to give him happiness, Harry would help in any way he was needed. But he didn't understand what way he was needed.

"We will plan the most awesome date in history. Sam and I will have the most wonderful day, and it will be perfect." Gabriel declared, and suddenly grabbed Harry with a grin. "And Harry you will be the guide throughout the day, leading up to the date. You will take him from place to place, that will be set up and ready for him. He won't get annoyed with you as he gets with Dean and Cas."

"Do I get paid for being the tour guide?" Harry asked jokingly.

But Gabriel took it as Harry was one-hundred percent serious. He held up a handful of candy and gave a little smile. "How about some candy?"

Harry just gave a little laugh and accepted the candy. He stuffed it in his robes, and noticed that Gabriel wouldn't take his eyes off the candy until it was put away. Harry knew of Gabriel fondness of candy, and would tease him about it from time to time.

"And what will Cas and I do?"

Gabriel dramatically turned to Dean and clasped his hands together with a grin on his face, "You two will be my little workers." Ignoring Dean's scowl Gabriel continued. "Helping me prepare, and keeping people away. I have already cleared out the spots I wanted. This will happen this Sunday, since it will be easier to do it then."

Before Dean could say anything, Cas nodded his head. "We will help you Gabriel. I want to see you and Sam happy. We all do."

Dean nodded in agreement and said. "So tell us exactly will occur on the day you picked out."

"Harry will take Sam to four locations, highlighting different aspects of our relationship. Then at the last location, I will appear and ask Sam out on our first date. Hopefully, Sam will say yes." He gave a pause and was quiet. "I really hope he says yes, I don't know what I will do if he says no."

"We can do what Dean calls 'talking you up.' around Sam." Cas spoke, turning to Dean he asked "Did I use the right term?"

Dean gave out a laugh and nodded his head. Harry and Garbiel laughed as well, and Gabriel smirked. "I don't think there is much more that you can talk up. But you can if you want."

Everyone just shook their heads, and gave a small smile.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

After the meeting that Gabriel had assembled, Harry went back to studying. He stayed there for a few hours. When he was tired, he started heading back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. While walking, he heard his name being called.

"Potter. Turn around." Harry turned around and saw Snape standing there. "The Headmaster has asked for your presence."

"Doesn't Cas usually tell me when Professor Dumbledore wants to tell me?"

"The Headmaster did not have time to discuss this with Professor Novak. He said it was too important of a matter." Snape started walking away. "I would not keep him waiting, Potter."

Harry was still unsure, but there wasn't much that he could do. He couldn't figure out what Dumbldore could want. What could be so important that Dumbledore had not gone to Cas first.

Once he entered the Headmaster's office he asked "Professor? Why didn't you talk to Cas?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I fear that Castiel doesn't have your best interests at heart. He is good at protecting you, but he doesn't understand you like I do."

Harry felt like he needed to defend Cas. He has been there for Harry since he started teaching, even if he didn't need to. He has also been a great friend to Harry, and he was grateful towards Cas. "I mean no disrespect, sir. But I have gotten to know Cas and he is a great friend. He took me from the Durselys and has helped me so much. So no, I don't agree with you. I feel that he does have my best interests at heart." He gave a pause. "I trust you, and your judgement, but I don't agree with this."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, before he finally spoke. "I know you are close to Castiel, which is surprising since you haven't known him very long." He sighed. "But I just need to have this conversation with you without Castiel. It's important, and it's not that I don't trust Castiel, just that he does not need to know."

Harry knew there was more to that, but he decided that he would listen to Dumbledore. But he will not hide anything from Cas.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

If Draco was being honest, he was finding it difficult to go through the task that the Dark Lord had set for him. Talking with Sam, has changed his thoughts so much. But he knew that if this didn't occur, Voldemort would kill him and his parents. Sam noticed something was going on with Draco, and had asked him to stay behind after class.

"Draco, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Draco stayed silent, unsure if he wanted to talk. But eventually he did. "Do you know what it's like to have to do something that will change your life as you know it? That no matter what you choose, people will die? And it will be your fault? I have so many conflicting thoughts, and I can't get my head on straight."

Sam let Draco continue, waiting for the right time to speak.

"I should HATE you! I should feel so DISGUSTED by the presence of you! My father would be so disappointed with me! 'Only blood traitors lower themselves by associating themselves with muggles and mudbloods. You have brought shame on purebloods, Draco' and he wouldn't let me forget what shame I brought on the Malfoy family. But I feel that way, and sometimes I don't even care what my father would think. Or what my friends would think. Or any other wizard. It's so frustrating!"

Sam looked Draco straight in the eyes. "I understand what you are feeling. Lets talk about it."

_A lot of cliffhangers! I am so sorry! Anyways, the next chapter you will see the outcome of Gabriel's plan. And later on, you will see what Dumbledore has to say to Harry. Draco isn't going to talk to Sam about the task he was given, just an idea of it. I am not too sure about this chapter, but hope you liked it. I am going to be very busy this week, with work, but I will try to write as much as I can. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a while since I have updated, but I did say that I will be busy this week. I am sorry that part two has had a way slower update rate than part one. I am trying though. Last chapter Gabriel was talking about the date he is planning. That won't be this chapter, I am actually going to write about Dumbledore and a little bit of Voldemort. So you will have to wait till next chapter. And I know I said that you would get Gabriel's date in this chapter, but I am still working on it in my brain, so sorry._

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his temples. When he invited Castiel and the WInchesters to teach, he didn't expect them to be so bothersome. Sure, they were great at teaching, and the students loved them. But Castiel's involvement in Harry's life was a little much. Dumbledore had planned to be in control of everything, with Castiel asking him on what he could do, not the other way around.

Dean had trusted and respected Dumbledore far more in the beginning, and now not so much. Dean still trusted and respected him, but it was dimmed more, Dean had more of a cautious look around Dumbledore. That wouldn't have bothered Dumbledore as much, if Dean's opinion wasn't so valued by Castiel.

The only ones who Dumbledore wasn't concerned about was Gabriel and Sam. Dumbledore didn't know Gabriel well enough, and even though Gabriel is an archangel, Dumbledore felt that he didn't take things very seriously. And Sam treated Dumbledore the same way he treated everyone, he wasn't a problem. The only thing Dumbledore checked up on was Sam's friendship with Draco Malfoy. Or whatever it was.

"What is it that you require of me." a voice asked, causing Dumbledore to look up. It was Severus, who Dumbledore had asked to discuss a few things.

"Ah Severus." Dumbledore gave him a small and gestured to a chair. "Please sit."

Severus sat down but didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Dumbledore an expectant look. He wanted to know why he was called, and didn't care for plesentaries.

Dumbledore's face got serious. "I have an important task for you." He gave a short pause. "I need you to watch Castiel for me."

"Watch him do what exactly?" Severus asked.

"I just need you to watch him. Tell me everything you see, and if it is suspicious, let me know right away. It will be difficult, he is an angel, and his powers are still very unknown."

"How will I watch him, without him knowing? I know my mind cannot be hidden from him, no matter how skilled I am at Occlumency."

Dumbledore nodded his head. Severus's mind was very protected, he was skilled highly at hiding his thoughts, his emotions. But Castiel was able to bypass Severus's every defense. And Castiel's mind was unable to be read, wasn't even worth trying. So Dumbledore knew he couldn't go that route to get the information he sought.

"I can not get through his mind, or block yours from him, but Castiel had shared some Enochian sigils. I don't not understand it completely, but it will hide your presence from Castiel. You will be able to watch him, without him knowing." he gave a pause. "But if you become too suspicious, he may go through your mind. Then there is nothing you can do."

Severus gave him an unimpressed look, and stood up to leave. "I am capable in hiding my true nature. I have done well enough hiding my true feelings about Voldemort for years."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes of course. This is just a very important task."

And it was an important task. He will not allow Castiel to be in control for very long. Harry had a destiny, a destiny that Castiel doesn't seem to quite understand. He doesn't see the true importance of it, and the part Harry has to plan. Castiel has been too far protecting, and not allowing Harry to do what he was meant to. And Dumbledore was going to fix it.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Voldemort sent another Cruciatus Curse at the death eater below his feet. The man below him didn't displease Voldemort more than just interrupting his thoughts. And he wouldn't have done so, if Voldemort himself hadn't called for him. Voldemort looked down at the man, and noticing the bloody mess, shot the Killing Curse at him.

Voldemort didn't even bother calling someone to clean up the mess, just sat back down with an annoyed sigh. He needed to get rid of that angel and those two annoying muggles. Voldemort had one of the muggles in his grasp, but he had escaped. He couldn't quite remember the events of that day, just that it angered him. He knew that the angel had something to do with his blocked memory, and that made Voldemort even more irritated.

Voldemort had also been informed that there was a new Professor teaching. It was told that this Professor was a half-blood, and friends with the muggles and their angel. What Voldmeort didn't know is if the Professor was really a halfblood. Voldemort knew he wasn't a muggle, as he was informed that the Professor had a wand. But he could be another angel, one posing as a wizard. And using his angel magic, he could pass off as a wizard.

If this Professor is an angel, then that was another problem that Voldemort had to deal with. And that just made his mood turn even more sour. Even after killing a man, Voldemort's hand twitched. He was on the edge of just calling a death eater in so he could just torture them. But he controlled himself, as hard as it was, and did nothing.

Instead of lashing out, he barked out. "Someone get me Lucius Malfoy! And if it takes more than five minutes, I will have another dead body at my feet!"

A few moments later, Lucius was rushed to where Voldemort was at. Lucius quickly bowed and stood there waiting for Voldemort to speak. Lucius could tell that Voldemort wasn't in a good mood, and he wasn't going to make it worse.

Voldemort didn't speak right away, but his voice was eerily calm when he did. "Severus is unavailable right now. But I want you to tell him what I am discussing with you right now."

Lucius simply nodded his head, not saying anything. He knew that whatever he said would not be appreciated, so he said nothing.

"I need you to find out anything you can about Castiel. Before the end of the year, I want him gone. I will not have him in my way any longer. Snape will help you do this. You will not kill him however, just capture him, and bring him to me. With every bit of information you collect."

Lucius nodded his head. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. Far from easy in fact. But Lucius knew that if he didn't do what Voldemort asked, then Lucius might not be forgiven.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

Gabriel's plan was in action. While Harry was showing Sam around, Gabriel set up everything with Dean and Cas. Gabriel planned to take Sam to France, a very romantic place. They would go to this secluded place, and have one of the most amazing picnics in history. But before Gabriel would take him there, he would ask Sam on a date. He will ask him at the Great Hall, with lights and flowers. That's where Harry will take Sam last.

Harry was with Sam now, their first place being a library. But all the books were replaced with books that revolved around Tuesday. This brought back memories of seeing Gabriel again. Sure, Sam's memory of that was the greatest, but he had to admit that seeing Gabriel again wasn't the worst.

After the bookstore, Harry took Sam to one of the many dining spots in Hogsmeade. There Sam was served pancakes with Strawberry syrup. A note was served with it saying 'But you know I prefer maple ;)'

Sam turned to Harry "Will you please let me know what's going on?"

Harry shook his head, and patted Sam's shoulder. No I'm sorry Sam. My lips were told to be kept shut."

Sam tried to get him to talk with a few looks, but Harry wasn't changing his mind. Instead, Harry kept taking him place to place, until it was time to take him to the Great Hall. There Sam was met with Gabriel and the flowers. His face showed the shock he was feeling,

Gabriel didn't let him speak, instead he went "I always felt that we had a connection Sam. And even though I've been very playful with you, I mean everything I said. I want to be with you, I want to go on hot dates, and have even hotter nights. I want to have what Dean and Cas have, with you. So, if you allow me, I will take you to our first of hopefully many dates."

Sam's eyes said everything that Sam wanted to say. He nodded his head, and took his hand.

_See how I address Snape based on who I am writing about. If it was someone else (Mainly Harry), I would call him Snape. But with Dumbledore and Voldemort it was Severus. Also I know that didn't go into too much detail of Gabriel's plan, but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter though. Next chapter will be the discussion of Dumbledore and Harry from chapter 4 Both Voldemort and Dumbledore have plans to deal with Castiel, and Snape is involved in both of them. Castiel will have his hands full, dealing with two wizards. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes, it's been forever. I'm so sorry! But I'm back to write some more. I have updated my past chapters for both parts, fixing all the mistakes that I have missed. Anyways let not not take our time here, and let's get to reading. _

_('Your brother and your pet angel are never getting you out of here. We will continue torturing you, and then I will kill you.' Dean knew that Voldemort was talking to him, but he couldn't focus on what he was saying._

_Suddenly he felt horrifying pain again and heard a cruel laugh. 'Did I cure you of your smart remarks? You finally learned to keep your mouth shut.'_

_Dean barely lifted his head to spit at Voldemort's feet. This earned him five more curses. _

'_Let's try something different.')_

Dean woke up with a yell, his heart pounding, his breath short. Cas moved beside him. "Dean? You ok?'

Dean gave a short nod, still a bit shaken up. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Castiel held him close. "You know that isn't possible, Dean. I always worry about you. Is it about what happened? Do you need to talk about it?"

Dean let Cas hold him. "No I will be fine. Just hold me when I sleep ok?" Cas knew this was hard for Dean, asking for comfort. So he just held him tight, letting Dean fall back asleep in his arms.

Voldemort was going to pay for what he did. If only he didn't agree to letting Harry take care of him. But Cas will get his revenge somehow. In fact, he was going to have a little meeting with a certain King of Hell. Voldemort is going to have a special place in Hell when Harry finally kills him.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

"So what do you need to tell me about Castiel, Sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore, wondering what he could possibly say.

"Castiel has claimed many lives, many of his own kind. I have learned recently that at a time, he got drunk on power, consuming many souls. And I feel that he is using you to try to gain some of that power back. He wants to control you, Harry. You are the chosen one, that's why he is interested in you. That's why he is with Dean. Dean is considered the Righteous Man, `he had a sort of power. Castiel wants to control that, so that's why he's formed a romantic relationship with him. And don't believe he won't go with you. Once you are fully in his control, he will drop Dean."

Harry knew about Castiel's past. He knew about Dean's role as the Righteous Man. Mainly, he saw the relationship between Dean and Cas with his own eyes. Harry would not let Dumbledore speak about them this way, no matter how much he respected the Headmaster.

"I apologize Sir, but I cannot listen to you speak of Castiel this way. I already know everything that you are telling me. But instead you are twisting it, trying to make me turn against Cas. I don't know why you are doing so, but if I may, I want to go to my common room. I still respect you, but I Castiel has become really close to me, and I care for him. Goodnight, Sir." with that, Harry left.

Dumbledore sat there, clearly confused. Apparently the bond between Harry and Castiel ran deeper then he originally thought. That means he had to try harder to break it apart. Why did Harry have to be so stubborn? Couldn't he see that Castiel was trying to take too much control of Harry? Control that rightfully belonged to Dumbledore.

Rubbing his head, he sighed. Clearly, more planning needed to be done. In the meantime, he needed to speak to Severus of this development.

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

'I can't believe that we finally get to take the Supernatural class! The Professors are so handsome, especially the taller brother, Sam I think." Ginny gushed to Luna.

"I admit, he is handsome. But he has found love with Professor Trickster. His romantic gesture was sweet."

"It was disgusting." hissed out Pansy, who was sitting at the next table, in the library. "Even if he was a halfblood, a wizard like himself shouldn't want a _muggle. _Mixing blood like that is wrong."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Parkinson. You're just jealous that your advances towards Malfoy have been..._unsuccessful_." Ginny pointed out.

"At least I'm attracted to a wizard with noble blood." she sneered. "Fawning over muggles, I knew you were a blood traitor, but to do that. You aren't even worth being a pureblood."

Ginny was going to retort, when a figure came upon them. It was Professor Novak. "Is there a problem here?" he simply asked.

Pansy kept her mouth shut, but she glared at him. Cas let out a sigh. "I know some purebloods have different opinions on muggles, but I will not take the disrespect. Some of my brothers and sisters had different opinions on those who weren't their kind. They did horrible things because of it. All it ends with, is pointless fighting."

Luna had a certain look on her face. "How many siblings did you have?"

"A lot. My father got around, or that's what Dean would call it." Cas shook his head. "I have lost many of them, and it was because of their senseless fighting."

Pansy still didn't look impressed. "It doesn't matter what some muggle says. Purebloods will always be on top."

Cas sadly shook his head. "Maybe some time with Dean in detention will help." Pansy rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Cas turned to Ginny and Luna. "I'm sorry you two had to do that, Hopefully someday, it will change. In the meantime, I'll leave you to your studying."

SUPERNATURALHARRYPOTTERSUPERNATURAL

"What are the differences between Djinns and Genies? And the two types of Djinn, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave out a huff. "It was talked about in the lesson, Ronald. Plus its in the book of Supernaturals."

Ron pouted. "But Hermione…"

"No, Ron. I won't do your homework for you."

Ron then turned to Harry. "You've had more experience with hunting, Harry. What are the differences?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't had much experience with Djinn. None in fact. So maybe look at the book yourself?"

Hermione looked between Ron and Harry. "Don't worry about him Ron, he's been too focused on that stupid potions book."

"You're just upset that he is doing better at potions then you are."

Hermione flushed red "That's not it. I just don't trust that book. Harry, you should just return it and use a new copy."

Harry looked up at Hermione and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll return it soon. I promise. I just haven't found the time."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, not believing it. "Fine, but if you don't return it soon, I'll go to Professor Novak."

Harry pulled a face that Ron and Hermione have seen on Dean "Cas isn't in charge of me."

'"Yeah but you listen to what he has to say. You respect him." Hermione pointed out.

Ron nodded his head "It's true, mate."

Harry rubbed his face and looked down. "I'll return it." looking Hermione in the eyes "I promise."

_There is the update, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long but I'm working on more chapters. I'm also going to post my first part on AO3, which has the same username, so if you see it on there, don't worry._


End file.
